


Again

by tae200243



Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [9]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: Again: Janet Jackson
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Inspirational Songs and Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329726
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this one for awhile but I just kept messing up so I just said forget it. I do hope y’all like it.

Regina sat with a glass of cider. Dorthy and Ruby had told her Emma was back in town. After the two split in high school she never thought she’d run in to the blonde beauty. Her head rolled as she tried to end the flashbacks of her former love.

*FLASHBACK*  
Emma sat in the back of the red pickup eyeing Regina as she laid beside her, eyes closed and head tilted to the sun.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

Emma chuckled, “Yeah, but it wouldn’t be as beautiful as the real thing.”

Regina opened one eye, looking at Emma. She laughed as she spotted Emma’s dorky smile. “You just want me for my body.”

“Nah, I want you for you. I love you.”

*End Flashback*

The next day, Regina was in her office. She had a hangover from hell but she could work. Her next appointment was late, as annoyed as she was, she was grateful for the added alone time. 

“Ms. Mills your 9:15 is here.”

“Send them in”

The door opened slowly, “Regina?”

She was frozen. There in front of her was the woman she’d never thought she’d see again. Her hair was shorter, tied in a bun. Dressed in a military uniform. Straight creased blue pants with a red stripe on either side. Her black coat covered in metals. She looked older but beautiful as always. 

“Emma” she said softly. 

“Hi” Emma replied. “I’m sorry I didn’t call. I wasn’t sure you’d want to hear from me.”

Regina just looked on as the blonde walked towards her. “Emma” she said again. 

“Mommy!” Shouted a tiny voice behind Emma. She turned seeing a young boy maybe two. His tiny legs carrying him to Regina. A man followed.

“Hen! Little guy Mommy’s busy. You can’t just run in.”

Regina finally found her voice. “It’s fine Graham. Hello my little prince.” She said as she placed the young boy on her lap. 

Emma stood looking on. Regina had moved on. She’d lost her for good. “I’ll come back another time.” She said backing out of the office. Graham looked on and waved. 

“We’re sorry he’s just so busy these days.” He said. 

“It’s fine” Emma said. She looked at Regina once more. “You guys are a beautiful family.” She bowed her head leaving. 

Graham looked at Regina “Who was that?”

Regina stood “Watch him for a second” she took off in a jog as best as she could in her heels. She spotted the blonde Waiting for the elevator. “Emma!”

Emma turned seeing Regina slow and stand in front of her. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have came. You’ve moved on. I didn’t expect you to wait. You’re family is beautiful. I’ll be out of here. I do wish you the be-“

Regina kissed the blonde, not caring who looked on. She felt Emma finally fall into the kiss. Wrapping her around Regina’s waist. It had been years since she felt this. Slowly they parted.

“Wow.”

“You always talked to much. Captain Swan.”

“I-you’re- i thought” Emma cleared her throat “That guy and the kid”

“Graham is my nanny. Henry is my son. Some drinks and a one-night stand and He’s been a blessing since.”

“Oh.”

“I waited for you Emma.”

Emma chuckled. “Wow”

“If you’re gonna keep saying wow, I’m leaving” Regina felt the arm around her waist tighten.

“No. Uh I was hoping we could get lunch. I uh I’m finished in a week. And I’m moving back for good. I want I wanna get to know you, again.”

“Is this you asking me on a date Swan?”

“Uh yeah. I mean yes.”

“Thursday at 8. Henry will be with my dad.”

“Ok” Regina smiled, kissing Emma once more. The elevator door opened. “I’ll call you.”

Regina took a step back as Emma walked on the elevator. “I’m looking forward to it.” She winked as the door closed. As short as the reunion was she felt her heart warm at the thought of Emma being in her life. Again.


End file.
